Taizanji Kenpo
The was the original rival style of Hokuto Shin Ken in the two pilot episodes of Hokuto no Ken drawn and written by Tetsuo Hara. In the present day setting of the pilot episodes, the Taishan Temple is an organization of assassins that disguises themselves to the public as a regular martial arts school, working primarily as assassins for powerful political figures. Eventually, they carried much influence over the world's governments, extending their hands to Japan. When Hokuto no Ken was picked up as a series, this storyline was discarded and Nanto Sei Ken (and later Hokuto Ryū Ken) took on the role of Hokuto Shin Ken's primary rival style, reducing the Taishan style to a minor one used primarily by small fry characters. According to the 1986 publication Hokuto no Ken Special: All About the Man, the school's name is derived the Chinese epithet from The New Book of Tang's Han Yu Chapter新唐書/卷176 列傳第101 韓愈附, since they were the original enemies of the Hokuto Shin Ken style. Styles that are only in the anime, gaiden, pilot or one shots in italics. 'Taizanji Kenpo Styles' *''Taizanji Hakuja Gokusui'' (泰山寺白蛇獄水, ,Taishan Temple White Snake Hell Water): Sai-fighting style used by Denki Saitō. *''Taizanji Kenpō Bōjutsu'' (泰山寺拳法棒術, Taizanji Kenpō Bōjutsu, Taishan Temple Martial Arts Staff Technique): A stick fighting style used by Yazaki, a corrupt detective. *''Yō Gōkin Ki'' (妖鋼筋鬼, Yō Gōkin Ki, Bewitching Steel Muscle Demon): A muscle hardening style used by Baiken Kinbu. The character of Generallisimo Balcom (who was modeled after Baiken) in the anime series uses a similar style in episode 21. *''Yūsō Ryōdan Ken'' (熊爪両断拳, Bear Claw Bisection Fist): Used by Gōda, a Taizanji assassin Kenshiro fought in the first pilot episode. It is the same technique he uses to kill Yuki, Kenshiro's girlfriend, in the same episode. The character of Gōda was recast in the anime series in episode 33 as a half-bear mutant henchman of Amiba, although no references are made of this version of Gōda being a Taishan master. 'Taizan Kenpo Styles' * Taizan Hadatsu Gō (泰山破奪剛,, Taishan Destroy and Plunder Strength): The style used by Geruga, a thug that Jūza fought against. * Taizan Kokuei Ken (泰山黒影拳, Taizan Kokuei Ken, Taishan Silhouette Fist): A style used by Dolphy and Zenda, where the former blinds Kenshiro with the light reflection of metal hand before Ken can dodge or counter-attack Zenda's attacks. Appears in episode 91. * Taizan Senbu (泰山旋斧, Taizan Senbu, Taishan Rotation Hatchet): A style featured in Rei Gaiden. It was used by one of the Asgarzul bodyguards who wielded a double-sided axe. * Taizan Tenrō Ken (泰山天狼拳,, Taishan Celestial Wolf Fist): The style of Ryūga. The user scoops out chunks of flesh from the opponent's body before killing them. * Taizan Yō Ken (泰山妖拳,, Taishan Bewitching Fist): Ribbon-cutting style used by Hiruka, an underling of Raoh. 'Taizan-ryu Kenpo Styles' * Taizan-ryū Bōjutsu (泰山流棒術,, Taizan Ryū Bōjutsu Taishan-style Staff Technique): Bojutsu style used by the bandits boss in Rei Gaiden one-shot. * Taizan-ryū Kenbu Jutsu (泰山流剣舞術, Taizan-ryū Kenbu Jutsu, Taishan Sword Dance Technique): Another fencing style of Taishan, used by the ninja Jemoni, an assassin who claims to have performed exactly 9,999 kills. Appears in episode 93. * [[Taizan-ryū Satsumō Ken|'Taizan-ryū Satsumō Ken']] (泰山流殺網拳, Taizan-ryū Satsumō Ken, Taishan-style Murder Network Fist): The style used by Garay in Rei Gaiden. He launches a large fishing net to ensnare his enemies and has the strength to gather people inside of it and use them as a human shield. * Taizan-ryū Senjō Ben (泰山流千条鞭, [[Taizan-ryū Senjō Ben|'Taizan-ryū Senjō Ben']], Taishan-style Thousand Streak Whip): A more powerful variation of the Taizan-ryu Sojo Ben, also used by Uighur is the in which Uighur removes several whips from the two horns on his helmet. * [[Taizan-ryū Shisoku Ken|'Taizan-ryū Shisoku Ken']] (泰山流四束拳, Taizan-ryū Shisoku Ken, Taishan-style Four Coil Fist): The style used by the brothers Gokure, Guzuri, Jira and Naburi. The four brothers spin around Kenshiro and attack him simultaneously. Appears in episode 88. * Taizan-ryū Sōjō Ben (泰山流双条鞭, Taishan-style Twin Streak Whip): Double Whip-wielding style used by Uighur, the warden of Cassandra. * Taizan-ryū Zanjin Battō Jutsu (泰山流斬人抜刀術, Taizan-ryū Zanjin Battō Jutsu, Taishan-style Man-Beheading Sword-Drawing Technique): Fencing style used by Garō, a lieutenant of Ryūga who challenges Kenshiro in episode 76. References Category:Kenpō *